Zootopia: Por Que Me Robaste El Corazón
by AngelEstebanFox16
Summary: Nuestra protagonista Judy Laverne Hopps. Una coneja de veintisiete años que vive en Zootopia. Que también trabaja en el departamento de policía, junto a su compañero Nicholas Piberius Wilde. Un zorro de 34 años. al cual ella le cambió la vida sacándolo de la estafa hace tres años. pero lo que ella no sabe es que está empezando a sentir algo por el.
1. CAPITULO 1

1:"le robo el corazón"

Una mañana de verano cerca del centro.

Despertándose animada, Judy, se levanta de su cama dirigiéndose al baño. Ya ahí abre la regadera y las gotas de agua caliente cayendo la despiertan aún más, mientras piensa lo que hará el día de hoy. Ir al trabajo, hacer el informé sobre el último caso que ha resuelto, después ir a la casa de Nick ya que el la invitó a cenar Como amigos, eso creo

Al salir del baño se puso el uniforme y se fue a la casa de Nick el cual de seguro está dormido. Cuando llegó tocó el timbre sin respuesta alguna, vuelve a intentar, cuando de repente sale una zorra semi-desnuda, tan sólo la tapaba la camiseta verde de Nick.

Buen cuerpo, sonrisa perfecta, dientes blancos, ojos almendrados, buen cuerpo y muchísimas cualidades más describen a la volpina que esta en frente de la coneja.

—Hola buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle oficial? —pregunta la zorra apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sacando a la coneja de un trance.

—Buenos días mi nombre es Judy y, ¿Nick está aquí? —dice la coneja algo sorprendida.

—Espera zanahorias, enseguida bajo —dice Nick por la ventana de la habitación.

—Rápido que vamos a llegar tarde —dice Judy algo molesta—¿y dime cual es tú nombre, eh? —dijo dirigiéndose a la zorra.

—Me llamó kassandra. Un gusto —dice apretando la pata de Judy—soy la novia de Nick.

—Oh... Que bien felicidades —le felicita Judy con un tono desanimado.

Esa última frase que dijo le partió el corazón, siempre pensó que Nick era soltero ¿desde hace cuanto es su novia? ¿por que Nick no se lo ha dicho? En verdad no sabía el por que pero realmente le dolió saber que Nick tiene novia.

—Ya estoy listo, nos vamos —interrumpe Nick bajando de las escaleras-nos vemos mi amor —le da un beso a Kassandra.

—Adiós mi zorrito hermoso —dijo lanzando un beso al aire. Nick lo atrapa.

—Vamos pues —dice Judy caminando hacia el auto de Nick - zorrito hermoso ¿eh? —dice burlona.

—Judy, lamento no Habértelo contado, estamos saliendo desde hace unas semana y... Te la iba a presentar está noche. Se ha vuelto muy activa y por eso me he levantado más tarde... De lo normal —se disculpa Nick terminando con una carcajada-

—Oye... Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Más bien empezaba a pensar que eras... Gay —dice avergonzada.

—Yo jamás sería eso, jamás, no puedo creer que lo hayas pensado — dice ofendido —y con quién crees tú que estaría.

—Con Finnick, admitelo se verían bien juntos.

—Eso jamás zanahorias, jamás

Minutos más tarde...

—Bueno ya llegamos —otorga Judy bajándose del auto y corriendo a la sala de conferencias —buenos días... Esperen aqui no hay nadie.

La sala de conferencias está vacía, algo muy inusual a esa hora eran las 8:34am a está hora deberían estar dando los trabajos del día. Nick entró y depósito su pata en en hombro de la coneja.

—vamos con Benjamín seguro que nos dice por que no hay nadie aquí. —propone Nick.

—Adelante vamos —asiente quitando la pata de su hombro —se dirige al puesto de atención principal.

—Hola Ben como te va campeón — saluda Nick caminando hacia Ben.

—Muy bien Nick, hola Judy como te va —saludó benjamín alegre.

—Hola Ben, mira por que no hay nadie en la sala de conferencias —preguntó Judy dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ben.

—Es que técnicamente estoy sólo aquí y algunos que están por sí pasa algo... Además de Bogo qué Está en su oficina.

—oh, ya veo bueno, Nick y yo vamos ha terminar el informe, vale. —añadió Judy yéndose a su oficina con Nick.

—Vale Judy, mira me avisas sí quieres que te haga aquel favor.

—Está bien, nos vemos ahora —dice Judy.

Al entrar a la oficina Judy encendió la PC y empezó a escribir y Nick estaba sacando la información de un caso que ya ha sido resuelto sólo para ver como es el proceso.unas horas después Al terminar de leer le pregunto a Judy.

—¿Oye iras a la cena? —añade preguntando Nick.

—Por supuesto Nick, además quiero conocer un poco más a la novia de mi mejor amigo —"y muy pronto su ex-novia je je je" piensa Judy-Bueno ya termine pásame la carpeta del caso, por favor.

—Nick registra en los cajones al lado suyo y, al levantar la mirada lanza una carpeta sobre el escritorio —toma zanahorias-.

—Gracias —agarra el informé recién imprimido y lo colocó en la carpeta —bueno vámonos. Me tengo que preparar

—Vale, vámonos —dice agarrando sus cosas.

Nick dejó a Judy en su apartamento. Ella se echo un baño rápido, se peino y se puso un vestido semi-ajustado de color azul oscuro con unos tacones del mismo color y, un collar morado que hace juego con sus ojos. Ya lista se fue hacia la casa de Nick. El cual le abrió la puerta.

Inmediatamente se sentó en la sala esperando a Kassandra. Ella y Nick hablaron un rato sobre el caso que les dieron está mañana.

—Ya estoy lista, pero antes de ir al restaurante debo conocer más a Judy—dice Kassandra cortésmente— y dime Judy ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Nick?

—Bueno lo conozco desde hace unos ocho meses. Y como se conocieron tú y Nick —pregunta Judy.

—Bueno nos conocemos desde la infancia, yo lo amaba platonicamente y nos volvimos a encontrar hace un par de meses. Y... Hace una semana y media me confesé y el correspondió —relata Kassandra.

—Aww, que linda historia —dice Judy forzando una sonrisa. Se siente dolida.

—Bueno nos podemos ir... la reservación —dice Nick abriendo la puerta para salir.

Los tres se subieron al auto y en el camino había un silencio incómodo. Y así siguió hasta la cena, mientras comían sólo salía una que otra pregunta por parte de Judy y Kassandra. Al terminar pagaron y partieron a un bar bebieron un poco y, dejaron a Judy en su apartamento.

La coneja quedó con el corazón dolido ya que se acaba de dar cuenta de que ese zorro astuto "le robo el corazón".

Hola a todos, me siento Feliz de poder publicar esta historia aquí. esperó que sea muy bien recibida por ustedes. ¿que dicen? se merece un review ¿si o no?


	2. CAPITULO 2

2: "Por Qué Me Enamoré De Él"

Nick le pidió permiso al jefe Bogo para salir del trabajo temprano. Se sentía extasiado, feliz, ella lo hace feliz. Terminó de arreglar unos informes para entregárselos a su malhumorado jefe, en el camino se consiguió a Judy hablando con Colmillar, de un caso que involucra a unos mafiosos, acusados por trafico de quien sabe qué cosa. Él no le prestó atención a la conversación. Solo le avisó a su compañera que se iría temprano, ella asintió y se fue a hablar con benjamín.

"Wilde, ya te puedes retirar" le había dicho Bogo "Te veo mañana, llega temprano" Nick se retiró a su casa para vestirse. Pocas veces usaba los vestidores de la comisaría. Solo en casos extremos, nada más.

Ya había pasado un año desde que mantiene una relación con Kassandra. Ella tiene un trabajo muy agitado en la alcaldía. Aunque las noches sean movidas, Nick se preocupa por el desempeño laboral de su novia.

Kassandra, esperándolo en una banca cerca de un viejo árbol, Nick sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia ella tomándola por sorpresa, le dio un beso y procedió a sentarse, varios recuerdos le llegaron, esa es la plaza en donde se conocieron.

—Aaah, que recuerdos verdad amor —dice Nick tomando la pata de su novia. —te acuerdas de aquella vez en donde nos conocimos.

—Por supuesto mi amor. —Dice para acurrucarse en el pecho de Nick

Una mañana cualquiera hace veintitrés años

Vemos a un Nick de once años llorando debajo de un árbol, desilusionado, se siente estúpido, inservible. Sin ningún propósito. Solo para ser alguien tramposo, un zorro. "¿Por qué tuve que nacer viendo un zorro?" pensaba él. Cuando llega una zorrita de la misma edad que él, con un vestido rosa.

—oye, ¿qué pasa, por qué lloras?—pregunta la zorrita. Con una mirada suspicaz, interrogante, llena de curiosidad, amabilidad e inocencia.

—¿Quién eres? —ve a la zorrita con sus ojos llenos de tristeza en forma de agua —por nada, tranquila.

—Vamos dímelo —insiste ella.

—Está bien... ¿Pero te puedo hacer una pregunta primero? —cuestiona entre sollozos.

—Claro por que no, pero deja de llorar —le seca las lágrimas a Nick.—Por favor. —Dijo con ojos de canino regañado.

Su mirada es linda.

—¿No has sentido como sí para todos seas un error, sólo un depredador, alguien que sólo sirve para matar y estafar?

—No, por que lo dices. —Hizo una respuesta con una respuesta obvia.

—Por que yo me siento así, —dijo y soltó unas lágrimas más — los demás sólo creen que los voy a lastimar, o que les estoy mintiendo, nadie me creé sólo por ser un zorro, arruinaron mi sueño. sólo por ser yo, por ser un depredador, nadie confiara en mi... Jamás. —Habló entre sollozos y más lágrimas.

—No digas eso, pues yo confío en ti, me llamó Kassandra —se presenta ante el joven zorro que estaba echo bolita debajo de ese árbol —no les hagas caso ellos no saben ni lo que son, no tienen derecho a molestarte. —ella sonrió —¿Y dime como te llamas? Me muero por saber tu nombre.

—Me llamó Nicholas... Pero llámame Nick. — ella se levanta y lo ayuda a hacer lo mismo. —me pareces linda. —Soltó haciendo que ella bajara las orejas y se sonrojase, soltando un leve "gracias".

Se acercaron a una banca y empezaron a hablar sobre ellos mismos. Nick, oculto las partes malas de su pasado. El supo mas cosas sobre ella, como que su sabor de helado favorito es el de almendras con vainilla. Entre risas se pasaron la mañana.

—¿Oye no quieres jugar? —pregunta Kassandra— en mi casa tengo una consola y juegos muy buenos.

—Tan sólo sí mi mamá me deja ir —musitó en una pequeña voz aguda.

—Claro vamos —afirmó Kassandra. —y dime donde está tú madre.

—Está trabajando cerca de aquí. —indicó Nick— ven sígueme — ordena, corriendo hacia la cafetería donde trabaja su madre.

—Hey espera —exclamo Kassandra siguiendo al joven Nick —mira no vayas tan rápido.

Nick se detuvo en frente de la calle. Kassandra lo logró alcanzar. le agarró la mano lo cual hizo que Nick se sonrojara.

—Allí trabaja mi mamá. —Señaló Nick. Una modesta cafetería.

—Mira mi mamá está pidiendo un café allá, le podríamos decir sí te puedes venir a mi casa — mencionó Kassandra.

—Claro y así nos evitamos problemas —término Nick emocionado.

Esperaron a que no pasará ningún auto y cruzaron la calle.

Hubo una gran coincidencia ya que sus madres se conocían las dos aceptaron y se dirigieron a la casa de Kassandra. Jugaron y gozaron a más no poder. Al caer la noche se tuvieron que despedir.

Una noche de verano cerca del centro de zootopia.

Judy se sentía terrible, pensó que Nick sentía algo por ella, estaba deprimida. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas. Sólo recordaba la escena de Nick y Kassandra sentados en una banca besándose, acariciándose, abrazándose . Tan sólo recordarlos la pone más triste. Ella siente algo por él pero saber que esto le pasó nada más y nada menos por que no escuchó su corazón. empezó a sentir algo por el desde hacia mucho, tuvo tiempo para decírselo. Pero no se hizo caso así misma. Se siente tonta, despistada, sabe que el no hizo nada, ella se hizo eso.

"¿por qué me enamoré de el?" hubieron tantos conejos que me pidieron ser más que amigos pero yo sólo quería a alguien que me enamoré por ser el, pero por que de tantos, sólo me enamoré de Nick. Será por que Siempre me pierdo en esa jungla esmeralda que tiene por ojos, Ese mar de lava rojiza que tiene por espalda, Su amarillento abdomen,ese hocico alargado junto a sus labios, cada vez que los siento en mi frente, cada vez que me abraza y siento sus brazos, me sonrojo. El me hace sentir especial siento celos ella lo puede disfrutar al máximo, ella tiene todo lo que yo quiero. A Nick, mi Nick.


	3. CAPITULO 3

_3:"un beso"_

 _Una mañana de verano_ _en el apartamento de Judy._

Una dulce vista del sol se alza por el alba. Mientras los animales diurnos empezaban su rutina, preparándose para las especificaciones de su día a día. Los nocturnos por a lo que ellos les llaman noche a noche se dirigen a sus casas exhaustos. Otros, simplemente se quedan dormidos, como los flojos que son.

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Nick inició su relación con Kassandra. Hace un año que Judy se culpa por no contarle sus sentimientos a aquel, idiota, torpe, astuto y apuesto zorro.

En el departamento de la coneja la alarma no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas iba a comenzar esta es apagada por Judy. Que ya casi está lista, terminó de colocarse el chaleco y salió de su apartamento. Pronto se comprará otra. Bajo las escaleras en el mural del correo se encontraba el armadillo que le rentaba a Judy saludo a la señora con un cordial "buenos días" y salió de los pangominios. Al otro lado de la calle se encontraba Nick, justamente apoyado en su auto, camino hacia él y le dijo

—Vaya, que milagro, pensé que de nuevo iría a tú casa — Bromea Judy, agarrando la corbata de Nick. Solo para jalarla y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, pero el muy tono del zorro de la impresión giro su rostro haciendo que Judy selle sus labios contra los de él. En un beso algo tosco, ella se separo al analizar la situación. Se sentía apenada, pero eso no la detuvo, estaba feliz. Porque le dio, aunque sea un beso rápido.

Ambos apenados se subieron al auto, y Nick empezó a conducir. Cada quien con sus pensamientos. Nick está en shock, no dijo palabra, tampoco es que pudiera, es decir. Te acabas de besar con tu mejor amiga. Aunque si lo piensa es estúpido escandalizarse. Solo fue un accidente. Judy no siente algo por él, ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué nos tendrá preparado Bogo para hoy? Ah, Nick. — Pregunto. —Tal vez nos dé el día libre — No recibió respuesta alguna. Judy Frunció el ceño en forma de respuesta hacia Nick.

Además de eso nadie dice nada. Pasaron varis minutos gracias al tráfico matinal tan concurrido. Único en Zootopia, Nick aparco su auto en el estacionamiento de la comisaria, Judy retiro las llaves de la patrulla y se dirigieron al puesto de benjamín. Quien estaba ordenando su escritorio. Este los saludo y Judy quedo hablando con él un rato. Ese momento en el que todos se estaban organizando para ir a la sala de conferencias. El zorro lo aprovecha para ir a comprar café y galletas para Judy.

Ya para cuando entran en la sala de conferencias todos los oficiales se encontraban allí. Esperando al jefe Bogo. Nick y Judy, con sus cafés en la pata. Llego un momento en el que la sala era una gallera. Pero dejo de serlo con la llegada del jefe Bogo. Quien "amablemente" ordeno que todos oficiales en la sala hicieran silencio.

—Buenos días a todos, ahora procederé a entregar los trabajos del día. — dicho y hecho. Comenzó a dar las ocupaciones del día, pero antes tomo como tema el caso del que hablaban Judy y Colmillar el día anterior. Este caso se les asignaría a Nick y a Judy. Quienes inmediatamente fueron a recepción. Los atendió un lobo novato que se ocupara del puesto de Benjamín por el día de hoy.

Después de que le entregara unas dos carpetas a Nick y Judy estos se fueron a la oficina del búfalo mala cara Judy con una sonrisa golpeo a Nick en el brazo por el apodo hacia su jefe. Le queda bien, si, pero no es la razón para hacerlo tan cerca de su oficina. Al entrar en esta el búfalo les dio instrucciones para proceder con el caso. Y como Colmillar y su compañero pidieron la transmisión del caso de ellos a lo mejor pareja de policías del distrito. (Por no decir de toda la ciudad) Bogo dio las últimas palabras que escucharían de él en el día. Y las más dulces pe pudo haber escuchado Nicholas.

—Tómense el día libre oficiales—Nick jura escuchar We Are The Champions de Queen en ese momento. —, mañana empezaran con el caso.

La coneja iba a replicarle aquello a su jefe. Se veía en sus dos amatistas, así que Nick le cerró la boca. Y la empujo para que cayera al piso.

—Por supuesto jefe. —Dice Nick bajándose de la silla —vamos Judy, que el tiempo apremia.

Ayudo a la coneja a levantarse. Parecía más calmado, pero igual estaba procesándolo ocurrido en la mañana. Es decir, sabía que había sido un accidente. Han pasado ocasiones similares, mas no iguales. Pero ella se había disculpado rotundamente. ¿Por qué esta vez no? y si en el caso de que ella sintiera un deseo hacia el que sobre pasa la amistad. Desde cuando está enamorada de Nick.

Vio a la coneja pasando unos mensajes desde su Smartphone y le pregunto con quien hablaba. Si, es entrometido, pero por alguna razón hace eso solo con la coneja, Ella no respondió. Solo siguió chateando con… una ojeada, Benjamín, no hay peligro, Judy no se va a casar. Rio levemente hacia su pensamiento.

Él le ofreció a la coneja llevarla a su casa, pero esta se negó alegando que iría a la casa de Benjamín. En parte era cierto, pero no quería pasar un momento más incomodo de lo normal con Nick. Que de por si es incomodo ya que literalmente se contiene a las ganas que tiene de lanzarse sobre él y hacerle lo que ella quisiera.

" _Puedo llevarte hasta allá, zanahorias. Y no recibiré un no por respuesta."_ No tenía salida, asintió y le envió un mensaje al felino. Que decía que lo visitaría. Después de todo no pasaba mucho tiempo con el felino y quería compensárselo. Tal vez compre una película en la tienda que esta a unas calles de la casa de benjamín para que la vean juntos. Sentados en el gigantesco mueble de susodicho felino.

Luego prepararían la cena, hablando de cualquier tontería. Si, así pasarían su día.

Se subieron al auto del zorro y se pusieron en marcha. No hubo mucha conversación que digamos, solo un intercambio de palabras, desde que Kassandra llego eran algo frecuentes aquellos momentos. Pero aun así tenían sus sábados de películas. Esos días no estaba la "zorra esa" como sólo Judy le dice. Y pasaban unos ratos agradables juntos. Solo en esos días ella podía imaginar lo que quiere desde hace ya un año.

Nick la dejo en la tienda de películas y vio las opciones. Solo tres le gustaron, una de suspenso, otra de romance y la última era una comedia romántica. Pero se llevo dos la de suspenso y la de comedia romántica. Compro un refresco y fue a la casa del guepardo.

Toco la puerta del departamento 6B-2 de los edificios selva negra en la tundra. Una figura poco inusual salió a atender la puerta. Un gran y fornido guepardo le pregunto a Judy que quería. Ella le dijo a que venía y el susodicho, llamado James Garraza, llamo a benjamín, su hermano mayor. El regordete guepardo llevo a Judy a la sala, done estaban otros dos guepardos mas sentados en el mueble frente a una modesta pantalla plana. Ambos iguales a James. Se presentaron; Marcus y Richard, trillizos juntando a James. Los tres se despidieron luego de intercambiar palabras con benjamín. Benjamín tomo la palabra

—Bueno Judy, dime, que era eso de lo que tenías que hablarme loquita —se sentó en el gran sofá de la sala y le dio permiso a Judy para que hiciera lo mismo. Quien dé un salto lo hizo.

—Bueno... Pero promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, —los nervios la están matando. Así son los conejos. — ni pensaras mal de mí.

— Lo prometo. —llevo su pata derecha al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Haciendo como si hiciera un juramento.

— Bese a Nick en los labios — dice nerviosa. Casi atropellando a todas esas pobres palabras. Los orbes de benjamín se abrieron de una manera exuberante.

— ¡Que hiciste que cosa! —Exclama —pero Nick tiene novia, Judy eso que hiciste está algo... Mal supongo. — eso hizo que Judy se sintiera un poco mal. Si algo llega a saberse podría arruinar una relación. Y ella no es de esas.

— Lo se... Es que... Le agarré de la corbata para abrazarlo pero me equivoqué de lado y mis labios tocaron los de Nick —miente. Así no paso la cosa. — sólo fue un beso.

— Eso no te lo creé ni más bruto de mis hermanos. — bromea. A veces esos son puro musculo.

— Bueno, bueno lo bese por impulsó, no pude contenerme —se disculpo Judy. En parte era cierto. Si, fue por accidente. Pero un buen accidente. Así que ella lo califica como un impulso.

— No lo vuelvas a hacer —le ordena Ben. Autoritario. Y Judy apenada dijo que si ante la molesta cara de Ben. Tal como madre regañando a su hija.

Y así termino esa conversación. Judy le mostro las películas a ben y este rápidamente fue a preparar las palomitas.

La tarde paso volando. Luego de que ambos hicieran la cena llegaron los trillizos, quienes traían comida. Terminaron cenando de todo. Judy conoció más a cada uno. Viven los cuatro juntos, bueno, cada quien en un apartamento diferente. Pero para comer siempre lo hacen en el departamento de su hermano mayor. James y Marcus tienen un minuto de diferencia mientras Richard nació una hora después de ellos. Lo que lo hace, obviamente el menor por diferencia. Rieron. Hablaron y cuando terminaron. Judy a las nueve de la noche salió acompañada por Ben quien se quedaría con ella a esperar un taxi. No les tomo mucho, Judy subió y le dio la dirección al conductor, un joven conejo rubio de nombre Steven que de coincidencia es uno de sus primos, y uno de los que más convivió con ella. Sonrió lo saludo y dieron marcha. Es la hora pico para los animales nocturnos. Quienes, a esta hora llenan las calles, tardarían al menos tres cuartos de hora en llegar

El Icarrot de la coneja sonó anunciando un mensaje. Lo saco de su bolsillo y lo desbloqueo, abrió la mensajería y vio el mensaje que su zorro favorito le envió. Una sonrisa idiota se formo en su cara.

" _Zanahorias, necesito hablar contigo"._

" _¿En tu casa a primera hora mañana?"_

" _Claro Nick"_ —le respondió.

" _Entonces allí nos vemos, tesoro"._

Judy guardo su teléfono con la misma sonrisa idiota. Suspiro, aun faltaba para que llegara a su apartamento.

"Quien lo diría" Exclamo joven conejo. Llamando la atención de Judy, "la héroe de la cuidad enamorada" Judy frunció el ceño. ¿Qué rayos? "Dime Judy, ¿quién es ese conejo afortunado?" Judy pensó sus palabras. Estaba por decirle, si fuera un conejo, y no estuviera la zorra de por medio. Entonces, seria afortunado. Pero en lugar de eso le dijo.

— Se llama Nick, Steven. Y, como supiste que yo…

— Se nota tanto en su sonrisa como en su mirada, señorita. —Steven mostro una simpática y acogedora sonrisa. —veo que me equivoque, no es un conejo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Como…?

— Estás hablando de tu compañero, el zorro, ¿no es así? — la tenía entre las cuerdas, recordó las veces que jugó con Judy sobre los zorros. Claro está que el apoyaba incondicionalmente a los vulpinos. —tranquila, no diré nada. —añadió al ver que la coneja estaba nerviosa.

— Es un alivio saberlo, y dime Steven, ¿qué tal la vida en Burrows, y que haces aquí? — Ella se tranquilizo. Steven pregunto si Judy tenía prisa, al obtener una respuesta negativa paro para recargar combustible, se disculpo y atendió una llamada. Al terminar se dirigió a la coneja presente.

— Sabes, vivo aquí en Zootopia. Ya que, a mí también me gustan los vulpinos, —Judy lo observo confundida. — mi novia es una zorra, malvavisco de zanahoria. ¿Pensaste que eras la única? —Ahora entiende. Rio al recordar el apodo que el mártir en vida que era Steven le puso de niños.

Llego el turno del auto de su primo, apago el motor y un encargado empezó a llenar el tanque. Steven miro a Judy y le paso su teléfono, una foto de él y una zorra de bosque besándolo en la mejilla ocupaban la pantalla. Judy miro con ternura la pantalla.

— Se llama Marie, llevamos cinco años juntos y estamos esperando cuatro cachorros biológicamente. Nacerán en un mes —A Judy le brillaron los ojos, quiere decir que si puede tener hijos con Nick. Steven la miro, una lastimosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Pago y se dirigió a los pangominios. —Lo siento malvavisco de zanahoria, pero la una manera de que se dé algo así, es que el macho sea de la especie más débil, De otra manera no se puede. —las orejas de Judy bajaron. Como pudo ilusionarse tan rápido. — Qué tal si organizamos un día para vernos, para que conozcas a Marie, ¿qué me dices?

Judy lo pensó un momento, no tenía muchos familiares en Zootopia, tal vez conocer un poco de ese tipo de relaciones le seria satisfactorio.

— Déjame ver si puedo el domingo, es en dos días y lo tengo libre, ¿te parece? —La sonrisa de su primo se amplio y le dio su número, que cuando necesite una carrera, el se la hará sin rechistar. Se despidieron cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio ella entro a su apartamento y se tiro en la cama.

Recibió un mensaje del zorro diciendo que llegaría media hora antes para hablar con ella. Bloqueo su celular y lo puso a cargar al lado de su cama. Se puso a pensar, que haría, si, quien sabe. Kassandra se esfumara de la tierra. Digo, podría ser que se vaya de viaje y le pase algo. Ella no tendría nada que ver. Ni siquiera por la intención de hacerle algo malo a ella, le cae bien. En cierto sentido. Pero pase lo que pase. Conseguirá al zorro, eso hará, esperara al momento justo, y atacara con todo.

 **Nota de Autor:**

 **Hola a todos, aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo y una nueva esperanza de que me siguán apoyando en este proyecto que he querido subir a esta plataforma desde hace mucho. En fin lamento la disculpa, he estado saliendo de aquí para allá, además de que no tengo internet en mi casa.**

 **Judy solo quería besar al zorro en la mejilla como un premio por llegar temprano, sabrá pepe cuales eran las intenciones de Nick al voltear su carota y hacer que sus labios impacten "accidentalmente" con los de Judy. Nick y Judy aceptaron a resolver un caso del que la pareja que está por debajo de ellos no pudo encontrar ni pio. Judy le cuenta lo que paso con Nick antes de ir al trabajo y este cual madre sobre protectora la regaño.**

Espero con ansias su opinión del capítulo. Leer su Reviews es mi parte favorita de escribir. Y si veo los Reviews empezare a responder desde aquí. Así que,

 _ **Hasta la próxima.**_


	4. CAPITULO 4

_4:"Te Gusta Nick"_

Cansado, débil, mareado, afiebrado y enfermó. Esas son las palabras que describe el estado de Nick en estos momentos. De un momento para otro la temperatura corporal del zorro aumento, luego de enviarle los mensajes a Judy, se quedo pensando viendo a aquella foto. Un idiota les tomo una foto a él y a Judy mientras se dieron aquel "accidental" beso, y las comillas están por que el zorro sabía lo que pasaría si volteaba su cabezota en ese instante. La pregunta, ¿por qué? La respuesta esta oculta. Muy profundo. Ya devuelta a lo que es la cama de Nick, Kassandra, intenta bajarle la temperatura al susodicho.

Ella estaba lista para salir a su trabajo cuando la fiebre ataco de nuevo y Nick requiere que lo atiendan. Llamo para avisar a su jefe que no podría ir ese día a trabajar. Cuando hizo una mueca y mordió los labios Nick supo que la respuesta hacia la petición de la zorra fue negativa debido a un viaje de negocios en cuatro horas. A su martirizante y vanidosa cabeza vino una idea que podría traer repercusiones en próximos capítulos.

Le dijo su idea a su novia. Y esta se alegro por un milisegundo para luego mostrar preocupación. Le gusto la idea, aunque en el año que llevaba con Nick la coneja es de su agrado hay algo que la granjerita ocultaba acerca del zorro. Pero importa, al final su presencia seria finita. Bueno al punto, el vulpino se quedaría solo por un rato mientras ella buscaba a la coneja.

—Mi Nick, ¿estás seguro? No quiero que te pase algo mientras vuelvo. —Su preocupación era muy buena y parecía sincera. Vuelve a pasar el pañuelo con agua tibia por la frente de Nick.

—Tranquila Steffi estaré bien — responde, con los ojos cerrados a causa de unas fastidiosas gotas que cayeron en estos. —Y mientras vas a la comisaría me podrías traer una cajita de donas, por favor — pide con voz de cachorro inocente. Aunque de inocente no tiene ni una pizca. Ella siempre cae con eso. Es algo sensible en ese sentido.

Resignada y atrapada por los encantos de aquel zorro acepto, tomo su bolso y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la casa.

 _Si que eres fastidioso, Nicholas._ Pensó en su auto.

Nick se había quedado sólo, se sentía realmente débil, literalmente no tenía ganas de moverse. La fiebre de la noche anterior lo dejo sin ganas de hacer nada. Mencione que había vomitado unas cuatro veces. Se quedó unos segundos pensando en levantarse. Al intentarlo su teléfono empezó a tocar una conocida canción _"Take On Me"_ de A-ha el único contacto que hacía que su Smartphone toque esa melodía. Era aquella martirizante coneja que lo tuvo loco, lo tiene loco y tal vez lo tenga loco por siempre. Contesto, ¿Por qué no?

—aló... Judy.

— _Hola Nick ¿donde estas?_ —Estaba molesta. De seguro se quedo esperándolo. — _yo estoy en la comisaria, me quede esperando a un idiota que me dejo plantada._

—Déjame adivinar, ese idiota tiene un suave y brillante pelaje rojizo, ojos verdes y cola esponja que deseas tener todas las noches para hacer lo que los conejos hacen mejor. — se escucho un pequeño susurro del otro lado de la línea. Luego un bufido y luego su respuesta.

— _Algo así, solo que en vez de aquello, deseo torturarlo con todas y cada una de las maneras posibles. tal vez empezando con una linda correa de cuero._ —se escucho al zorro tragar grueso y Judy rio por su victoria. —te estoy esperando.

— ¡Espera Zanahorias no cuelgues! Estoy enfermo y me preguntaba si puedes cuidarme. A Kassandra no la dejan faltar al trabajo. Además de que tiene un viaje en unas horas.

—Nick, estoy en servicio. —reprocho ella. Realmente quería hacerse con aquel caso y encerrar a unos hijos de su madre.

—Oye espera. Le dije al jefe, bueno Kassandra le estará diciendo al jefe que nos dé el día libre.

— _¿_ _Y porque yo?, yo puedo comenzar el caso sola._ —No quería dejar ese caso a otros oficiales.

Nick suspiro.

— Porque eres la única en la que confío, Judy, no otro aquí en Zootopia en el que no confíe mas que en ti. Eres honesta, confiable, segura y me lo has demostrado en los dos años que nos conocemos. No puedo llamar a nadie más que no sea a ti. Porque eres me amiga.

Esas palabras lograron sonrojar a la coneja. Al mismo tiempo que un pinchazo atravesó su corazón.

— Está bien — dijo sin más que luchar. Se dejo dominar por Nick, zorro mañoso, encantador y atrapante. La tiene malditamente a sus pies. La tiene enamorada. Judy no se rendirá. Ahora que lo piensa. No está mal quedarse con el zorro. Aunque sea por el día hoy nada más.

— Ahora soy yo el que te está esperando, lindura. — bromeo, sacándole una sonrisa a la coneja. Siempre es así — Anda a la oficina del Búfalo Mala Cara para que te de ese día libre. Por algo hemos estado acumulando más de seis meses de vacaciones.

Así es, por insistencia de cierta pelusa ninguno de los dos ha tenido ni un día libre. Por cuenta propia. Los que sí estuvieron libres fueron a causa de Bogo. La idea de ella era solo para acumularlos y en algún momento aprovecharlos para algo importante. Nick, aunque se rehusó a esto en un principio termino aceptando por insistencia de su compañera, aunque no se lo dejo de gratis. Digamos que ahora Judy tiene que pasársela con el todos los sábados y pagar los caprichos de ese zorro mañoso. Esta semana se la dejo barata.

—Vale, vale adiós — silencio. Tres segundos — Nos vemos, idiota.

— Sabes que amas a este idiota, torpe coneja. — se escucho en la bocina antes de que Judy colgara.

— " _Espero que lo tengas entre ceja y ceja, Nicholas"_ — dijo ella para sí misma. De nuevo tiene que estar con él y tener las ganas de besarlo, abrazarlo, sentir su cariño y sus besos, pero está vez esas ganas se intensifican a sobremanera, sentía sus mejillas arder y se sentía afiebrada con solo pensar estar cuidando al zorro rojo de madriguera.

Entro a la comisaria y saludo a aquel emotivo felino que tanto alegraba a la comisaria, lo saludo y este le dijo que la estaban esperando. Sintió rabia al recordar la falsa sonrisa de aquella zorra roja de montaña. Su tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo frialdad en sus palabras. Su tonificado cuerpo traedor de miradas. No es que el suyo no esté mal, pero ella, no porque sea una zorra. La supera en varios sentidos.

Subió hacia la segunda planta y saludo a unos cuantos oficiales que pasaban a sus oficinas, o los encargados de limpieza. También estaban los operadores del número de emergencia. Llego a la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y toco tres veces. Espero y su respuesta llego enseguida.

—Pase — Le invito Bogo detrás de la puerta. Como siempre con su tono un tanto malhumorado, grueso y potente que hace que sientas un gran respeto hacia él.

Kassandra estaba sentada en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio. Asiente con la cabeza a modo de saludo acompañado de unos, _"buenos días, Judy"_ muy cordiales, ella devolvió el saludo y saludo a su jefe.

— Buenos días Hopps, tomé asiento — Judy asiente y salta hacia una de las sillas. — Bueno creo que ya sabes la proposición de la Señorita… ¿Cuál era su apellido?

Kassandra se readapto en su asiento irguiéndose sacando sus grandes pechos. Son grandes incluso para los estándares zorrunos.

" _La envidia es mala pero un poco de cada cosa de vez en cuando no está de más."_ Pensó Judy.

Es que rayos, ¡el cuerpazo de aquella zorra es de envidiar! Judy no puede dejar de sentirse abrumada en el aspecto físico. Es decir, según es ella. Los machos siempre se fijan en el seno de una hembra. Y ella, tuvo que ser la única de su camada de pechos pequeños. Y no es que se queje. Le encantan sus senos suaves y de buena simetría. Lo malo son los pequeños que son. _Es todo._

—Fox, Kassandra Stephany Fox. — contesto segura, tranquila y un tanto frívola. A veces Judy desearía saber que pasa por esa mente.

—La Srta. Fox está aquí para pedir un descanso para usted y su compañero. — señalo una hoja y se la paso a Judy. Es una petición de descanso por un día. Para ella, mas no para el zorro quien tiene baja médica. — El caso que les iba a asignar a ti y a Nick se los iba a asignar en conjunto con seis oficiales más. Hable con ellos y dicen que estaría bien que usted y Wilde no vengan hasta el lunes. — Suspiro. Judy no quería dejar ese caso así, Bogo tampoco, pero bueno. — Llevan dos meses sin más descansos que los domingos por la tarde y ayer. Solo se te descontara el día de hoy en tu plan de vacaciones. Le veo el lunes a primera hora y con ánimos de trabajar, Hopps.

— Cuente con ello jefe.

Kassandra asintió al igual que Judy, ambas se despidieron de Bogo y se fueron de su oficina. Ya en las escaleras la vulpina hace una pregunta.

— Oye, Judy ¿vas a tú apartamento? — cuestiona Kassandra con su típico tono optimista, lo usaba fuera de personas de corte importante. No lo usaba con mas nadie que haya visto que con ella. «Me está cansando ya ese tono de zorra con privilegios» piensa Judy.

— Sí, para allá voy, voy a recoger ropa. — Se lo inventa. Aunque tiene en una bolsa cambios de ropa en la casa de Nick. Necesita ir a buscar su portátil.

— Sí quieres te llevó, claro sí no tardas tanto, ven vamos. — invita Kassandra; Judy asiente sin problemas.

Llegaron al auto de Kassandra, un corsa blanco del año pasado, se lo han entregado como regalo de aniversario en su trabajo. O es lo que le dijo el zorro al ver la desencajada cara de la coneja al ver aquel majestuoso carro en el garaje de su casa.

Subieron y el sonido que provino del motor al encenderse fue hermoso. A Judy le gusta mucho lo que son los autos. Se la pasaba viendo carreras y documentales sobre estos con sus hermanos mayores. Eso, y que su padre le inculcaba la mecánica. Se puede decir que es especializada en aquello. No hubo ni una sola palabra por parte de las dos, Kassandra concentrada en el camino. Y Judy deleitándose con aquel rugido. Llegaron, y Judy aun no espabila. La voz de Kassandra es lo único que le alerto de que llegaron.

— Llegamos, ve rápido que Nick está sólo y cómo puedes ver está empezando a llamar —explica mostrando el teléfono el cual está tocando un tono. Es Nick que está llamando. Contesta. — Hola querido, ya vamos para allá, ¿que si compre las donas?, no, no ahorita te las compro. ¿Estás bien? Si, aja, espera un momento, ya vamos para allá lindo.

Judy se había bajado a mitad de la llamada. Detestaba escuchar su melosa voz cuando habla con Nick. ¿Será que no puede ser más hipócrita todavía? Si, si podía. Bueno. Al final, tiene que tragársela toda. Porque es la novia de su mejor amigo. Amigo que desearía que fuera su novio. Termino de meter algunas cosas en su bolso y bajo. Kassandra encendió el auto cuando vio a Judy, esta se subió y arrancaron como alma que lleva el diablo. La vulpina explico que Nick se mareo y casi se cae intentando buscar agua. Judy se descoloco cuando Kassandra estaciono en una plaza.

— ¿No vamos a la casa?

Kassandra busco algo en su bolso de diseñador. Si se tratara de algo monetario, Kassandra, gana más al mes que Nick y Judy juntos. Eso sí, la zorra solo gasta en lo necesario. Saco una tarjeta y una identificación y antes de bajarse del auto, Le dijo:

— Claro pero primero iremos hacia la tienda de donas, es Nick el que quiere. Si no las traigo se pondrá como un cachorro sin su leche.

Judy quedo sola, se recostó del espaldar y se quedo pensando. ¿Kassandra sospechara algo? Es decir, Judy no es buena ocultando esas cosas y realmente suele ser muy obvia a la hora de bromear con aquel zorro. También hace lo que su mejor amiga le llama tontear. Hacerse la tonta no viene con Judy. Pero aquel idiota la tiene como una de secundaria enamorada. Bueno, en todo eso Kassandra debe sospechar algo, no es que Judy haga todo esto apropósito, pero es que es algo que no puede evitar. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja nada puede evitar que lo haga. Conseguirá enamorar a ese zorro tonto sin importar el precio. Se asusto al sentir el auto moverse, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la vulpina había llegado y de que ya estaban en camino hacia la casa del zorro **.**

— No sé si esto te parezca repentino. O estúpido. — la coneja llevo su atención hacia la vulpina. Se veía tranquila y sin alguna explicación. Se veía seria. Sí, pero había un atisbo de nervios. Un minuto y medio de silencio. En el que ambas no se miraron a la cara, Judy por alguna extraña razón no puede evitar los nervios. Kassandra dejo los nervios. Después de ese tiempo eterno Kassandra hablo — ¿A ti te gusta Nick Judy?

 **Muy buenas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. No me gusta mucho el suspenso pero me vi obligado para seguir la línea que quiero para la historia.**

 **Quiero aclarar que esta historia no será algo del otro mundo. Lo único que busco aquí es entretenerlos a ustedes tanto como a mí, más que todo por mí. Me gusta escribir y esto me relaja. Bueno. Sé que hay cosas que dejo sueltas, pero esta las explicare en otro momento.**

 **Nick tuvo una grave fiebre. Más bien, una fusión de amigdalitis y gripe. (Aun que son una proviene de la otra) Kassandra no puede cuidarlo porque tiene que terminar unas cosas en su trabajo para salir al extranjero, así que a Nick se le ocurre la magnífica idea de que Judy lo cuidara. Hizo una carta para pedir sus días de baja por asuntos médicos, y otra para pedir el día para Judy, se rehúsa a aceptarlo, por el simple hecho de poner manos a la obra en ese caso. Además hay una razón más importante que esa. Algo ya personal e íntimo.**

 **Kassandra de lo más feliz de la vida va a la comisaria a buscar a Judy y entregar las cartas. En la oficina Bogo se ve un poco pensativo ante esto. En un acto de extraña compasión le da el viernes a la coneja. Solo descontando el jueves de su cumulo de descanso. Kassandra es una zorra de una mente muy abierta, en varios sentidos. Podría decir que se lleva muy bien con el zorro, por algo son novios, pero, ella repele varios aspectos en este.**

 **El final es algo que quiero que ustedes me digan en los comentarios. Denme su opinión. Y yo** **responderé cortésmente. Me alegra que le den una oportunidad. Gracias.**

Respuestas:

The Chronichler Fox: me alegra que te hayas tomado tu tiempo. En los que es el triangulo amoroso hay cosas que se notan en este ultimo capitulo. Con respecto a Steve, en el capitulo seis o siete tendrá su espacio. El cinco está comprometido. Pero no significa que no sea interesante. El primo de Judy surgió de una idea al escribir, tiene un papel en la historia, pero se verá a lo largo de esta. Espero que este capítulo te guste.


	5. CAPITULO 5

_5:"Dime_ _Que_ _Me_ _Amas"_

— No sé si esto te parezca repentino. O estúpido. — la coneja llevo su atención hacia la vulpina. Se veía tranquila y sin alguna explicación. Se veía seria. Sí, pero había un atisbo de nervios. Un minuto y medio de silencio. En el que ambas no se miraron a la cara, Judy por alguna extraña razón no puede evitar los nervios. Kassandra dejo los nervios. Después de ese tiempo eterno Kassandra hablo — ¿A ti te gusta Nick Judy?

La pregunta hizo que la pobre de Judy tuviera una explosión mental. Se descoloco completamente al escuchar a la vulpina. Es decir, hace un momento estaba pensando en si la novia de su amigo sospecharía que ella deseaba todas las partes del zorro. Y ahora esta le está preguntando si le gusta Nick. _"No me gusta, me encanta, lo quiero para mi nada más."_ Es lo que quería decir la coneja. Salió de su trance y con un tono notoriamente nervioso dijo.

— No, por supuesto que no. — Literalmente estaba sudando frio. En un momento a otro esa Judy decidida, fuerte, aquella que mira hacia atrás para saber que no hacer en el futuro, una Judy que no se detiene ante nada se tiro por la ventana. Dando paso a la Judy que vemos ahora. Titubeando dijo — ¿Po- porque lo-lo dices?

— A no, por nada — responde con voz decepcionada y mirada perdida. _Mentirosa._ Se dijo Kassandra. Vio la cara de confusión de Judy y rio por dentro, _A divertirse, conejita._ Pensó la vulpina para mirar el camino y pensar en algo divertido.

Judy se está haciendo solo una pregunta. ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Es decir, ¿por qué Kassandra pasó de parecer decepcionada por razones extrañísimas a sacar la misma sonrisa que pone el zorro al desencajarla a ella? Pues la respuesta es más que obvia. Una broma. El problema es que el pequeño procesador de la coneja se daño y por ahora no piensa mucho que digamos.

En fin. Solo faltan unos minutos con el tráfico mañanero para llegar con Nick. A Judy le llega un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo. Estaba en preparatoria y concentrada en una sola cosa. Que obviamente era entrar a la academia de policía. Entrenaba todos los días en una montaña sola, un día, a una de sus amigas la estaban molestando unos carneros, cuando intento hacerles frente, ella termino saliendo mal parada por no saber defenderse. Tenía la fuerza, pero no sabía cómo moverse, cuatro días después. Se consiguió con algo que la dejo impresionada y a la vez herida. Un zorro de tercer año de secundaria había jodido a los carneros del otro día los cuatro habían quedado tragando tierra por la habilidad de aquel zorro. Así que a ella se le ocurrió ver donde entrenaba. Al final el tío del zorro era un entrenador, Judy, resinada y sin dinero para pagar una escuela de artes marciales pidió a ambos zorros que la entrenaran. El zorro más joven se rio de ella. Mientras el mayor le dijo que le mostrara lo que sabía. Ella gustosa les enseño la rutina de ejercicios que había hecho durante meses. El zorro mayor accedió a ayudarla. Pasaron seis meses y Judy se movía con la astucia de un zorro mañoso. Incluso le había ganado varias veces al zorro de tercero. Se rio al recordar ese año en el que convivio por primera vez con vulpinos en años. Después no entablo conversación otro vulpino hasta que una zorra de segundo le amenazo de que si no dejaba al zorro llamado Alexander Hitare le rompería la cara. La coneja se defendió y le dijo que ya no se hablaban. La zorra llamada Erika Munoff ataco a la coneja alegando que era mentira. El director llego y se llevo a la paranoica Erika.

— Judy. ¿A ti te gusta compartir? — dice Kassandra sacando a Judy de los recuerdos de su pubertad. Una pregunta hecha para un cachorro. O una cría mejor dicho.

— ¿Que dijiste? — pregunta Judy que no escucho lo que dijo la vulpina a su lado. Kassandra se mostraba tranquila, pero algo que Judy tiene, es identificar cualquier rastro de duda, sus traviesos y mentirosos hermanos la ayudaron en ello. La prueba de interrogatorio corporal en la academia fue pan devorado, eso sí, se tomo su tiempo.

— ¿Que sí te gusta compartir? — dice sin apartar la mirada del camino. Se denotaba un atisbo de nervios, risa y duda. Un cliché en el que los ojos no dejan de mirar hacia cualquier lado, sin sentido aparente. Músculos del rostro y patas tensados. Además de una sonrisa no muy bien disimulada.

Judy se toma un tiempo para pensar en sus palabras, hablar con aquella zorra es como jugar con fuego. Bueno, para Judy nada más. Kassandra es un pan de dios según los demás.

— Aunque dependa de lo que vaya a compartir, si, si me gusta compartir. — La vulpina se ríe mientras se detiene en frente de la casa, mira a la coneja de abajo hacia arriba y dice.

— Bueno, quiero compartir alguien... Y creo que tú eres la indicada para hacerlo — aparta la mirada para ver a Judy con una mirada lujuriosa, capaz de comerse a la coneja, mordiéndose el labio, pero es lo que aparenta su mirada, si no porque se está matando de la risa al ver la desencajada cara de Judy. — me dijeron que la carne de conejo es deliciosa y tengo curiosidad por probar la tuya.

— Bueno, ya llegamos — Dice Judy obviamente incomoda por la situación. Baja del auto indignada y se pregunta ¿Cómo en menos de quince segundos aquella zorra pudo hacerle una broma de esa magnitud? Al parecer los vulpinos se deleitan haciéndole bromas pesadas a los conejos. Por un momento la coneja creyó que la cosa iba enserio. Se paro en la puerta de la casa mientras miraba a Kassandra saliendo del auto con el bolso de rayado de Judy, la caja de donas de Nick y su costoso bolso de diseñador. Al llegar al portan donde estaba la coneja esta le extendió el bolso rayado hacia la oficial. Esta lo toma y Kassandra abre la puerta.

— ¿Si Nick está bien me llevarías al trabajo?, me las arreglare para ir al aeropuerto después — Pregunta ella inocente de cualquier acto en los pasados dos minutos. La oficial asintió, tal vez así logra devolvérsela.

Judy dejo su bolso en la sala y fue a ver a Nick mientras Kassandra buscaba sus maletas el zorro al verla entrar sonrió y le dijo a la coneja que se acerque. Ella obedeció sin rechistar y Nick extendió sus brazos para abrazar a Judy sacando la cobija y dejado ver a Nick con un bóxer azul, un calor intenso se mostro en el cuerpo de la coneja y no solo por su hermoso celo, el zorro está ardiendo de fiebre. Aunque las siguientes palabras no harán más que avivar las llamas de un fuego que de por sí es un incendio forestal gigantesco.

— Ves como me tienes zanahorias, — acerco su hocico hacia la oreja de la coneja. Haciendo que el sensible oído sienta la respiración del zorro. — Cada vez que pienso en ti me pongo así, ahora, alíviame esta fiebre con unos buenos movimientos, ¿sí?

— Estas delirando, zorro astuto. — Dijo aun pegada al zorro. Al menos aquí dio una buena respuesta. El lado malo son los efectos que puedan tener este contacto.

— Sabes que me amas, torpe coneja. —Soltó a una muy sonrojada Judy antes de seguir — Ahora entibia una taza de agua, luego buscas un pañuelo, para que vengas acá y me bajes esta fiebre que me está matando.

— Veo que tu pésimo sentido del humor no sufrió daños. — Dijo Judy para empezar a en caminarse a la cocina.

— Es como una caja negra primor, nunca se daña, Es mi todo. — Judy ya había salido de la habitación cuando Nick termino de hablar. Caminando a la cocina pudo preguntarse

 _¿Porque Judy es un objetivo de bromas de doble sentido el día de hoy?_ Malditos zorros y su doble sentido. Al parecer todos disfrutan ver a la pobre coneja siendo molestada. Llego a la estufa de vidrio templado, encendió la hornilla y puso una olla con agua en ella. Un minuto después Kassandra llega a la sala dejando las maletas. Y se dirige hacia la cocina.

— Sí Nick está así mejor llamó un taxi. — Dijo Kassandra llegando a la cocina. Tenía puesta una chaqueta color beige que hace juego con su falda del mismo color, unos sarcillos de fantasía con dos rocas azules, a dueto con sus ojos. Cada una de sus partes es de apreciar. —Bueno, espero que Nick mejore pronto, tengo que hacer unas cosas en la oficina para luego irme a un importante viaje. Me retiro, Judy.

— Está bien, adiós. Yo hare que Nick mejore. — dice Judy, Kassandra asiente y va a buscar sus maletas para salir de la casa.

Judy se quedo un momento esperando a que el agua estuviera tibia, mientras, busco una taza amarilla que una vez Nick utilizo para hacer ensalada, busco en la platera, al parecer estaba hasta el fondo. Luego agarro uno de los pañuelos de la cocina. Apago la hornilla y tomando la olla con el pañuelo vertió el agua en la taza, tomo la taza y se fue al cuarto del zorro.

.

.

.

— Tienes cuarenta grados Nick, casi cuarenta y uno — dijo la coneja frustrada, lleva cinco horas luchando contra la fiebre del zorro, el dolor de cabeza no se rindió hasta hace unas horas, cinco horas en las que lo único que hizo el zorro no es más que delirar, dormir y quejarse de los cuidados de Judy — ya te tomaste las pastillas e intente bajarte la fiebre con el agua tibia — Judy suspiro, el zorro no mejora. — Al menos ya dejo de dolerte tu cabezota.

— Bueno, es un avance zanahorias —estaba por formular una broma, pero al ver el rostro decepcionado de la coneja, pensó en otra cosa… ¡Bingo! — pero hay una manera de bajarme la fiebre. Lo pensé por un rato pero lo descarte.

El zorro se moría por saber la reacción a su propuesta, Nick no puede bañarse solo, aun tiene un fuerte mareo al intentar moverse. Además de aparentemente tener insuficiencia física y desmayarse en la bañera es peligroso Eso le pasa por no comer bien y como se debe, sus defensas deben estar bajas. Y su cuerpo esta enfocándose en atacar un resfriado al conjunto de una amigdalitis.

— ¿Por qué Nick? Es decir, por qué no lo dijiste.

— Por que se que te rehusarías a bañarme. — La coneja quedo expectante, aunque sabe que es lógico, es una medida extremista. — Es decir, esto siempre me quitaba la fiebre. Mi mama de daba un buen y largo baño.

" _De esto no sale nada bueno"_ pensó Judy, esperando a no hacer una estupidez a causa del celo.

Nick obtuvo su respuesta cuando Judy intento levantarlo toscamente de la cama, llevándose al zorro en brazos sin mucho problema.

— Que fuerte eres Zanahorias. — dijo Nick intentando alagar a la coneja. Además de que le duele el agarre de la coneja. — Además de que tienes un agarre muy firme. Me pregunto para qué lo usas.

La coneja rio un poco, ¿a quién no le gustaría someter a Nick?

—Eso siempre me lo dices, espera, ¿tiene doble sentido? Zorro sucio. —Judy dejo a Nick en el retrete mientras preparaba la tina.

— Eso sería en tu mente, coneja pervertida. — contraatacó Nick. La coneja dejo la tina llenarse y se sentó en el piso.

— Si hablamos de que quien es más pervertido que el otro, tu zorro, Me ganas por cinco vueltas. —Devolvió Judy el golpe. No hay mucha presión de agua así que se tomara un rato en llenarse.

— Que astuta es, teniente Hopps. Pero aunque yo destaque ese lado mío, tú debes tener unos pensamientos muy sucios. —El zorro intento proseguir pero un tosido lo interrumpió. — Y de seguro yo estaré en todos y cada uno de ellos.

" _Y de qué manera, estúpido y sensual zorro"_ Se dijo Judy, después de aceptar derrota.

— Zanahorias, el baño ya está listo. ¿Podrías quitarme la ropa?

.

.

.

— Ya que estas hay podrías pasarme el control Zanahorias. — Dijo un bien bañado Nick, realmente eso es lo que necesitaba, aquel baño le sentó bien, la fiebre se calmo y ahora Nick se siente un poco mejor, son ya las tres y media de la tarde y Nick lleva su tercer plato de caldo de pollo, esa coneja sí que sabe cocinar. —Me voy a perder mi programa favorito.

Judy encendió el Smart Tv, se acostó en la cama con el control en mano para pasárselo a Nick. Este busco el canal de su programa favorito y el resultado decepciono a Judy.

— Enserio Nicholas, pensé que sería una buena serie, no una telenovela mexicana, te paso una animada, ¿pero una mexicana Nick? —El gran Nicholas Wilde se reduce a ver telenovelas mexicanas. —Es más, como los entiendes. Si hablan en español.

Nick miro ofendido a la coneja y respondió.

— Primero, Ahí están los subtítulos, y segundo, se hablar español. ¿Acaso no viste mi currículo? — Judy se impresiono. — Se hablar español, italiano, ruso y algo de coreano. Pensé que estabas tan interesada en mí que ya habías visto el currículo que lleve a la comisaria. Además la trama es buena.

— Bueno, solo decía que tenía altas expectativas sobre ti en lo que sería series televisivas. —Dijo apenada, no sabía esa parte de su mejor amigo, de un momento lagrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Judy. Esta al intentar limpiarse las lagrimas se deja al descubierto y Nick la abraza.

— No eres una mala amiga Judy, no era tan importante que supieras eso. Rayos, a veces me paso, ¿no es así? — Dijo acariciando las orejas de Judy, ella asintió. —Oye Judy.

— Sí Nick. —Nick dejo de acariciar las orejas de la coneja y reposo su pata en su hombro.

— ¿Porqué me besaste ayer? — Judy se quedo pasmada. En el momento, rayos, de lo menos que quería hablar.

— ¿Qué dices? — se hizo la desentendida para aparentar los nervios gigantes que tiene. Porque sabe que no se cambiara el tema.

— Eso, porque me besaste — reafirmó — fue un accidente ¿verdad?

— Sí, fue eso, recuerda que moviste la cabeza y por accidente te bese en los labios en vez de en la mejilla.

— Ya veo, creo que pensé en otra cosa — comentó —no preguntes que. ¿Sabes que Kassandra es bisexual? — _¿Qué rayos dijiste Wilde?_ Pensó el vulpino. Judy tardo en reaccionar unos tres segundos, para pensarlo bien y procesar lo que el zorro acaba de decir, al terminar sus ojos se abrieron de una manera sobrenatural.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! — exclamó impresionada, es decir, las bromitas que le hizo Kassandra pudieron ser insinuaciones reales, hasta hubieron veces que la pobre Judy le siguió la corriente, rayos, nunca pensó que ella llegara a ser así, o más bien. Sea así. — ¿de cuándo acá Nick? —dijo ya más calmada, centrada en que decir. Despejó su mente.

— Bueno es un lado que descubrí hace Poco — se confiesa con una sonrisa ladina, se acomoda en el espacia de la cama y ve a Judy a los ojos — y dime zanahorias, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

" _claro que sí, y eres tú torpe zorro. Me vuelves loca y, por eso te amo"_

— No, aún no tengo alguien especial — miente. Todos saben que miente, — Sabes, las relaciones fuera del trabajo no son agradables, quiero decir, quiero dedicar mi tiempo a mi carrera, y los conejos son muy, demasiado posesivos, solo quieren estar con su pareja para la diversión en la cama. ¡Y quieren todo tu tiempo! Luego, cuando no les das tiempo o les dices que estas ocupada cuando ello quieren estar contigo, se molestan, siempre son así, ciento cincuenta y siete hermanas y las deficiencias de sus relaciones son esas, quiero a alguien que me de mi espacio.

— Oh, pensé que había un conejo por ahí, que te vuelve loca, te sonroja y te emociona el solo pensar estar con él. — Dice en su típico tono despreocupado.

—Sí el existiera ya te lo hubiera presentado— dice mirando el final de la telenovela. Nick cambia el canal y sintoniza una película. Y luego otro canal, y luego otro. — ¿ya te sientes mejor?

—No, aún me duele la cabeza. Me duele todo, Judy se sincera conmigo... Voy a morirme —dramatiza como cachorro. Cambiando el televisor. Sin buscar algo en especifico, ya se siente mejor desde hace más de una hora, hacer el sufrido de vez en cuando no está mal.

—Deja de comportarte así zorro tonto, Pareces cachorro. —Nick deja su atención en Judy y responde rápidamente,

— Un cachorro de treinta y dos años. Que es súper sexy, tierno, sensual y te estás muriendo por estar con cachorrito así. —Responde acercando su hocico hacia Judy, colocándose en una posición comprometedora — Admítelo, me amas zanahorias.

Judy admiro los ojos del zorro por un momento, intentando descifrar lo que pasa por la mañosa mente de ese tonto, tanto así, que se perdió en sus pensamientos, en los cuales varios momentos deseados por ella aparecieron. Su pata se dirigió a la mejilla de orejudo, aun mirando al zorro se apoyo en su otro brazo y levanto su torso acercándose al rostro de Nick. Este llevo su pata hacia la pequeña mejilla de Judy, el contacto sacó a Judy de su mundo de pensamiento indebidos y ella frunció el ceño alejándose de la tentación.

—Nicholas, tienes novia no coquetees conmigo. —Nick se hundió en la mullida almohada que apoyaba su espalda, hizo un puchero y coloco sus patas detrás de su cabeza, haciendo el de adolecente despreocupado.

— ¿Es que no puedo ser yo? Eh, zanahorias. —Judy se acomodo como si fuera a dormir, dando le la espalda a Nick, tomo un pedazo de almohada para acomodar su cabeza en ella y contestó. Algo que refutaría pronto.

—No, al menos no conmigo, tengo dignidad. —Nicholas se sentó y miro al la coneja, se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Judy cerró sus ojos. Apreciando el contacto y deseando más.

—Y dime por qué no, que yo sepa Kassandra no está aquí. —Judy le dio un cocazo en la cabeza a Nick. Se siente extrañamente cansada. Y se siente caliente. —Judy eres la mejor amiga que existe. Gracias por cuidarme. — afianza mas su agarre y la respiración de Judy se hace cada vez más lenta. Amando aquel olor que solo tiene Judy.

" _Nunca me sueltes Nick, yo cuidaré de ti las veces que quieras cuando me necesites, ahí estaré zorro tonto, Te amo"_

—Judy, oye... ja, Se durmió en mis brazos. — Nick lentamente se quito del cuerpo de Judy, tomando de nuevo el control para buscar algo que lo entretenga.

La tarde paso de una manera rápida para el zorro, hay que aprovechar días como estos, realmente necesitaban un descanso, Judy y el, bueno, el lunes tendrán que regresar, lo lindo es que no se e restaran días de vacaciones también que el fuerte malestar que Nick tuvo fue pasajero. Lo único malo del día fue recordar aquel sentimiento que no se compara a ningún otro, uno que solo sale cuando esta tan cerca de aquella bola de algodón. Aquel amor que una vez no fue revelado. Uno que ahora intenta llenar con Kassandra. Aquella magia extraña con la que fue atacado.

.

.

.

Un sonido familiar llego a las orejas de Nick, el tono del celular de Judy está sonando y Nick se está decidiendo entre contestar o no. echa un ojo a la mesita de noche para ver quien llama.

— Papá, bueno por lo menos la llaman. — dice Nick tomando el celular de la coneja, con la pantalla mostrando una foto de su padre y ella, se considera por dos segundos contestar y pasarle el celular a Judy. Pero no lo hace y cuando va a contestar la llamada cae, No vuelven a llamar.

Como rayos pensó que ella lo querría como más que un simple amigo, eso fue algo estúpido. ¿No?, es decir, en qué cabeza cabe que una coneja, se enamoraría de un zorro. Es algo tonto.

En fin, estar con Kassandra lo hace feliz, ella es divertida, provocativa, inteligente y linda. Pero no sabe cocinar, nunca está en casa, casi nunca salen, no es ingenua y no le presta atención al zorro. Por más que lo piense y por más que Kassandra sea una cara bonita. Nunca se compara con Judy Hopps.

Son más de las siete. Judy llevaba más de cuatro horas despierta. Así que Nick decidió despertarla.

— Judy despierta — canturrea susurrando en la oreja de Judy — despierta dormilona— empieza a mover el pequeño cuerpo de Judy. Logrando despertarla lentamente.

— Ah... ¿Qué?— Judy se talla los ojos afinando su vista, logrando ver al zorro encima de ella. — Nick... ¿Qué pasó?

— Nada, solo estar mirando mientras veo a una coneja sin novio durmiendo, por cierto, tu padre llamo. No llegue a contestar y te deje durmiendo. — Nick tomo a Judy de los hombros y se volteo para dejarla encima de él.

— Bueno se hace lo que se puede ¿o no? — ríe. Dijo y metió su rostro en el pecho de Nick bajando la mirada y dejando sus orejas en el roste de Nick.

— _¿_ _Porque es tan tierna?_ —Piensa alargando la "A" en "tan"— bueno, es que aquí en Zootopia no hay muchos conejos. Y los que hay son horribles, tú eres la única coneja bonita aquí. — _¿_ _Que dijiste, idiota?_

— ¡¿Perdona, Que dijiste?! Exclama sorprendida— ¿Que soy bonita? Sí, sí lo soy. ¿Es difícil mantenerme con este cuerpazo? No, no mucho.

— Oye, eso lo guardas para la prensa.

— Dímelo — dice con una voz monótona

— Decirte ¿qué? — pregunta confundido.

— Que quieres a Kassandra tan solo por placer, y que me amas con tú alma... Dime que me amas— sube la mirada y besa a Nick.

* * *

 **Hola amigos, como están, yo estuve algo desaparecido. espero que lean este capitulo. he estado desconectado por que mi teléfono se fue al coño de su madre y la internet la tengo limitada. las clases se ponen difíciles y casi no tengo tiempo de escribir. bueno, gracias a los que sigan a esta historia, espero sus reviews**


End file.
